Sincerly, The Breakfast Club: Rewrite
by InTheWrongEra
Summary: Definition of 'Dreamer' dream·er [ dr mər ] Somebody who daydreams: Somebody who is absorbed by Fantasies or Unrealistic Plans. I, Willow Monttres, am a self-proclaimed 'Dreamer.' Because their is no way I could ever fufill my dreams. . . They're fantasies. . .Unrealistic Plans of the future. Right? Well. . that's what everyone keeps telling me. John Bender/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club. I only own my OC: Willow Mottres._**

* * *

_Listen To:_

**_'Hall Of Fame' by The Script feat. Will. I. Am._**

* * *

_"And these children that you spit on. . ._

_As they try to change their worlds; are immune to your consultations. . ._

_They're quite aware of what they're going through. . ." _

_-David Bowie -_

* * *

**_Definition of 'Dreamer'_**

**dream·er **[ dr mər ]

_Somebody who daydreams: Somebody who is absorbed by Fantasies or Unrealistic Plans._

* * *

I sprint across the street, my ballet shoes uncomfortable in their tightness as my feet go wide as they press heavily against the pavement. My pale tights and black leo-tard offer little resistance to the cold chill in the air, even covered by the worn, black, trench coat I had hastily threw on, on my way out of the studio.

I grip my black leg warmers in my hand. They were on my ankles, over the heel of my foot slightly, and I didn't want them getting dirty. My small, worn, white, tie-up bag, thumps against my shoulders as my other hand grips the string tightly.

My red hair is in a tight bun, with small wisps of hair flying across my face as I run.

I slow down to a jog once I'm close to the steps of Shermer High, and quickly glancing around; freezing once I see the beat-up grey sedan just pulling up, nearly hitting the boy nonchalantly crossing the street in front of them.

I stuff the leg warmers in my coat pocket, and tie the synch around my waist, closing it; reveling in the small amount of warmth it gives.

The boy easily steps to the side without even a backwards glance. Aviators and a scarf cover most of his face, as does the grey trench coat he wears. It's slightly older than mine, a little more worn, but it's made of a warmer material, as is the rest of his clothing, and I'll admit, I'm slightly jealous.

I avert my eyes from the boy when the grey sedan suddenly speeds away, leaving the girl dressed in black in the middle of the road with a slightly heartbroken look on her face.

I frown, and jog up to her with light, practiced, footsteps. She doesn't hear me coming, and jumps in shock when my hand is placed on her arm; but quickly relaxes when she sees me.

I smile slightly at her, and she gives me a shy one back. I watch as her eyes flick over to my ear, making sure I have my hearing aid in. I'm able to read lips with it, and loud sounds seem blurred and muffled; but without it, its complete silence.

_'Hi Willow.'_ I see her mouth, and I smile and wave.

Allison learned sign language for me in seventh grade after we had been friends for almost a year and she could only understand it when I wrote out things. But I sometimes just wave or nod, not wanting to go through the trouble of signing.

I grab her arm, and pull slightly, signalling her to move.

She quickly does, her eyes going wide when she checks her watch. We both quickly jog up the steps, hurrying to the library where, when we enter, we see that we're the last ones in.

I sigh, glancing up at the clock in the corner, and inwardly cuss out Vernon for interrupting my practice time. Allison hurriedly takes the long way around the statue, keeping her head low as she shuffles to the very back seat, and flops down on the wooden chair, turning away from everyone.

I watch as the two populares glance at her, then each other; snickering.

I glare at them. There is no way I'm sitting across from _that _the whole day.

I walk down the middle aisle, ignoring everyone but Ally's stare, and go to the only other empty seat. Right behind the boy who nearly got hit by Allison's car. I've seen him around school a couple of times before. He usually skips class and hangs out behind the bleachers, smoking or drinking.

Sitting down in the first of the two seats, I put my bag in the other.

I don't look at everyone in front of me, but I can feel their eyes on me. I ignore them, putting my right foot over my knee as I sit sideways, and gently inspect my foot without taking the slipper off.

I grimace as pain flashes through me when I squeeze the area near my toes. I put my foot down, not even wanting to look at the other, and look up; just in time to see Principal Vernon walk in.

Vernon took his place at the front of the rows and looked at all of us, a familiar scowl on his face.

_'Well, well, well. . .here we are. . .Congratulations for being on time this morning, I'm sure it was tough for you all.'_ I read from his thin, cracked, lips.

The pretty red-head in the front raises her hand, glancing around at us all, before turning to the Principal. I can't see her lips, so I don't know what she says, but it must not have been important, because Vernon ignores her.

The man in question checks his watch, before looking at all of us, and continuing to speak; _'It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways . . .'_

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the boy in front of me spit into the air, and catch it with his mouth. I fully turn my head toward him, cocking my head to the side slightly impressed, slightly curious, and defiantly slightly disgusted.

He winks at me when he catches me staring, and I quickly look back to Vernon, trying to hide the blush on my face.

_'-Not talk, you may not move from these seats,'_ And I feel bad for the blonde boy in front of Allison that suddenly stops mid-move with a glare from Vernon.

_'You will not sleep_,' He glares at the boy in front of me, moving the chair from under his feet; causing the boy to move his feet from the table once Vernon turns his back to him.

_'Okay! You people are going to write an essay. No less than a thousand words on who you think you are. And when I say essay,'_ he stopped, looking straight at the boy in front of me. _'I mean an essay. Not a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear young man?'_

In turn, the boy smirks up at him, _'Crystal' _I see him mouth, and I can just imagine the sarcastic tone he uses.

_'Good,'_ Vernon says, continuing. _'Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return.'_

The blonde boy in front of Allison stood up with his hand raised, and says something I can't make out because his back is to me. But I can see Vernon snap at the boy; _'Sit down Johnson!' _

The blonde quickly sits down, hanging his head to look down at the desk in. . . Shame?

_'My office,'_ Vernon continued, _'Is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?'_ I'm pretty sure it's rhetorical, but I watch the boy in front of me, his lips moving;

_'Yeah, I got a question.'_ I cock my head to the side. The boy's head is turned slightly, so I have to lean over to see what he says; _'Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?'_

I smile at that, and I can see everyone else's shoulders shaking in laughter and their hands coming up to cover their grins.

I look over at the boy in amusement, the large grin still on my face. He wore a red flannel button-up with a denim jacket over it and a thick, green, jacket over that. His jeans were ripped, and he wore leather gloves; buttoned on his wrist. His hair was thick, and slightly greasy, with a silver streak in it; popping out against the dark brown that matched his eyes. Eyes which sparkled with mischief and crinkled at the corners as he smiled back at me.

I quickly look back at Vernon, a slight blush covering my cheeks.

_'-Mr Bender, next Saturday_.' I catch the end of Vernon's sentence. _Bender huh?_ _'You mess with the bull, you get the horns,'_ Vernon said, pointing at the Bender with his pointer and pinkie finger, and I frown at the slightly malicious look in the principles dark eyes.

Vernon walks away from my sight, but I know that he's just going across the hall to his office. I also know that the doors propped open, so he can monitor all the noises everyone makes, if there is any. . . I wouldn't know. . . I can't hear them.

I frown at the thought. . . knowing that once-upon-a-time. . . I could hear them. . . but that seems so long ago I barley remember what things sounded like. _Like birds or running water-_ I'm cut out of my thoughts when, out of the corner of my eye, I see Bender's lips moving;

_'That man. . .Is a brownie hound.' _

I give a little half-smile at that. Mostly because it's true, but also because it snapped me out of my dark thoughts.

* * *

_**So. . .I hope you guys like my new 'The Breakfast Club' character; Willow. I know a lot of people have done 'The Rebel' before, so I made 'The Dreamer.' **_

_**I hope you like her. . . because I certainly do. **_

_**xEra**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club. I only own my OC: Willow Mottres._**

* * *

_Listen To:_

**_'Hall Of Fame' by The Script feat. Will. I. Am._**

_Yeah, You could be the greatest_

_You can be the best_

_You can be the king kong banging on your chest_

_You can beat the world_

_You can win the war_

_You can talk to God, go banging on his door  
_

* * *

**_Definition of 'Dreamer'_**

**dream·er **[ dr mər ]

_Somebody who daydreams: Somebody who is absorbed by Fantasies or Unrealistic Plans._

* * *

Allison sits still in her chair, never fully facing anyone. Instead, peeking over her shoulder once in a while, and bites at her nails. I knew it wouldn't be long until she started to bite them. It's a habit she has when she's either bored, nervous or embarrassed.

I've been told a very loud 'click' could be heard every time she bites them, and it bothers people.

I just smile slightly, and turn my hearing aid up all the way, hoping that I could hear anyone if they talk loud enough. I pull my foot close to me again, and very slowly untie the ribbons around my legs.

I finally get them undone, and very slowly pull the shoe off, seeing new blood stains around my toes, once again staining the tights. I grimace, knowing I'll have to take my tights off to fully see the damage.

I slowly, gently, put my foot down, and lift up the other; unaware of the one-sided conversation Bender is having with my best friend.

"You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch" He says to her, his face set in a slight sneer and his tone mocking.

Allison glares at the boy. John Bender. Age eighteen. The worst school attendance record, and practically lives in detention. He's been arrested three times. He smokes pot and drinks alcohol. His father is an abusive drunk and his mother never does anything about it. He puts up a tough, sarcastic front in order to hide the pain he's in on the inside.

See, Allison is quiet, shy and what Willow calls, a 'people watcher.' She studies them, their behaviors, their hobbies. She knows personal shit about most of the school thanks to her 'observant' abilities and her 'thieving' talents.

But still, the comment made her glare; tough, sarcastic front or not. She rips her nail off, and spits it at him. It, of course, never makes it; but she prides herself for the effort.

"I've seen you before, you know . . ." Bender says, nodding a little at the girl.

Allison looks away, shy and slightly annoyed. In the corner of her eye, she see's him smirk, before glancing at Willow. And she pauses, seeing his eyes soften slightly as they land on her oblivious form, inspecting her bloodied foot underneath her tights.

She's shocked enough that she pauses in her nail-biting, before shaking her head, brushing it off as her imagination.

"What am I . . ." Allison and Bender both tilt their head to see the nerdy blonde tapping his pencil against his mouth as he mumbles to himself. "I'm a walrus . . ." He says softly, putting the pen in his upper lip and making a face.

Allison shakes her head again, looking away with a small, barely noticeable tilt in the corner of her lips. Bender however, looks at the nerd like a predator stalking his prey. The nerd shifts in his seat, ripping the pen out of his nose and looking down, and deep blush on his cheeks as he ducks his head. He fidgets, still feeling Bender's stare on him.

Willow looks up from her left foot, which is as bad as her right, as Bender and Brian start to take off their jackets at the same time. Brian stops as Bender looks at him, the predatory stare back on full force. Brian pulls his jacket back on and Bender glares at him;

"It's the shits, huh?" Brian asks him while Bender continues to glare at him. Brian laughs awkwardly and looks away, seeing Willow looking at them both with furrowed eyebrows.

He smiles a little at her a signs 'Hi,' which she does back, a small smile on her face as he shyly ducks his head again.

Bender turns away, his brow furrowed from the exchange between the girl and the Nerd. He's seen her before a couple of times in different classes; struggling to read the lips of everyone around her. Mrs Haulting is her translator, but lately, more often than not she's gone because of her pregnancy.

But, unlike everyone else, except maybe the Basket-Case, her friend, he remembers in elementary school; when he's almost positive she could hear. She was quiet, always hiding in the back, but very smart and creative. He remembers her voice, small and quiet, but slightly deeper than a normal girls. He always liked her, but never approached her. He remembers how, secretly, worried he was when suddenly, she stopped coming to school.

It was a hole year before she came back. . . and when she did . . . she couldn't hear anymore.

He always wondered what had happened, but what to much of a coward to ask. He'd heard story's and rumors, but never knew the truth about how the girl lost her hearing.

He quickly shakes himself out of his thoughts, annoyed that he sounds like a naive ten-year old again, crushing on the pretty girl. He frowns, and crumples up his '_essay' _paper. He throws it at the Princess; it misses and goes over her head.

Neither her or the Jock give off a reaction, but he wants one, so he starts air guitaring 'Sunshine Of Your Love,' hoping he'll get one.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me." The Princess mutters to herself, and the Jock nods in agreement.

Bender smirks, liking the reaction, but wanting a bigger one; "Oh, shit!" He exclaims loudly, "What're we s'posed to do if we hafta take a piss?" He asks, almost frantically, looking at the two Poplars in question. Before he shrugs, knowing everyone's attention is on him; "If you gotta go, you gotta go." Bender unzips his fly, and leans forwrd to the edge of his seat, putting his feet apart so he could 'piss.'

"Hey! You're not urinating in here, man!" The Jock snaps at him in an angry, loud, voice.

"Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up." Bender says urgently, trying to quiet the Jock.

Brian frowns, and looks under the table, like the Jock, to see if he's really doing it.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!" The Jock threatens, glaring angrily at Bender.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry." Bender says, adding a mock 'grr' in a fake flirtatious tone. The Jock looks at him for another second with a 'what the fuck' look on his face, before he turns away.

Bender frowns, wanting to antagonize the two more. He hates them. With their perfect life's and their rich, caring parents that don't beat the shit out of them. So, he tries a different approach; "Hey, homeboy!" He says to the nerd, and Brian points to himself confused, "Why don't you go close that door We'll get the Prom Queen," Bender gestures to the Princess "Impregnated!"

And what he gets is more than he expected.

"Hey!" Jock snaps at him, but Bender just looks at the Princess's disgusted face with a smirk, "Hey!" Jock snaps again, louder, pulling his attention away from the red-head.

"What?" Bender says, raising an eyebrow.

"If I lose my temper, you're totaled." He threatens through gritted teeth, pointing at Bender with a threatening finger.

"Totally?" Bender says, mocking him.

"Totally." Jock answers back, completely serious, gritting his teeth together so hard Bender's hopeful they'll crack.

No one notices the flustered girl behind Bender, trying desperately to keep up with the conversation' turning her hearing aid back down, knowing it's not helping. I look over at Allison, completely perturbed as I only catch bits and pieces of the conversation.

Allison just glances over at me sympathetically, not knowing what to do. I huff, and grab my bag, hoping to find something else to do.

"Why don't you just shut up. Nobody here is interested." The Princess says prissily, flipping her hair, glaring at Bender.

"Yeah," Jock agree's, before turning back around and muttering; "Buttface."

Benders eye's narrow at the back of the Jock's head, and he frowns; before composing his face in a blank mask.

"Well hey Sporto!" He says mockingly, "What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

Brian looks at the door nervously, knowing Mr Vernon could hear Bender's shout if he stepped out of his office; before saying "E-excuse me fellas, I think we should just finish our papers . . ." Bender and the Jock ignore him, continuing to glare at each other.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass so knock it off!" 'Sporto' says angrily to Bender, causing the Prom Queen to nod in agreement.

"It's a free country." Bender says with a smirk, egging Sporto on more.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you!" Prom Queen says matter-of-factly, "Just ignore him."

"Sweets," Bender calls in a fake, semi pleasant tone, to the red-head, who turns around; "You couldn't ignore me if you tried." She just rolls her eyes, turning back around.

It's silent for a moment as Bender glances around, trying to think of something else to say. The Basket-Case is shuffling through things in her giant bag. The Brain is just. . ._sitting there_. . .

_Well that's boring. _

He looks behind him, to the Ballerina. She's let her unruly, dark red, curls out of their tight bun, and they fall wildly down to her elbows, framing her delicate, heart-shaped, face as she writes something down in a large, worn, notebook.

His lip twitches in a smile, before he spins around, angry with himself once more.

"So. . .so!" He says hurriedly, trying to distract himself from the girl behind him, "Are you guys like boyfriend-girlfriend?" He leans toward the Popular's, pointing back and forth between them.

"Steady dates?" He guesses; only to be met with silence."Lo-vers?" He announces the word like he's talking to a child.

He narrows his eyes, remembering their reaction earlier, and takes a more vulgar tactic; "Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the_ hot_. . . _beef_. . . _injection_?" He says, making a rude motion with his hands to emphasize the point.

"Go to hell!" The now furious red-head screams at him at the same time the blonde shouts, "Enough!"

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Vernon suddenly calls, and they all freeze for a split second.

Then Bender, deeming it clear to continue, stands up and walks over to the railing and jumps on it. Feeling satisfied at the reaction he got.

"What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds." He says, looking at the two that are now in front of him.

"The door is supposed to stay closed." Brian says innocently, and Bender frowns; "So what?"

"So why don't you just shut up! There's five other people in here you know. . ." Jock snaps angrily at him.

"God, you can count!" Bender exclaims, "See! I knew you had to be smart to be a-a. . ." He trails off, gesturing to Sporto's clothing, _"A Wrestler." _

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" Said Wrestler snaps back, pulling his jacket tighter around him subconsciously.

"_Really_." The Prom Queen add's on, agreeing.

"You know, Bender, you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school!" Jock snaps, glaring at Bender murderously, knowing it's a low blow by the hurt that flit's across his face for a split second.

He quickly covers it up, but both the Jock and the Brian saw it. And in the back, so did Willow. She didn't see what the Jock said, but she knows it was something hurtful. She stands up quietly, and covertly walk over to Brian, her only other friend.

Except, unlike Allison, they aren't like best friends. More like siblings. They bonded in math when he saw her struggling to keep up with the students answering the questions, and started signing to her. It shocked her at first, thinking her and Mrs Haulting new sign language.

He had soon become a substitute for her translator was gone, and quickly became like siblings.

She quietly sits in the seat next to him, and he smiles shyly. She gives a small one back, gripping his hand under the table. She's been close to him lately, not really letting him out of her sight; knowing why he's in here.

He blushes, and looks back over to the fight; but squeezes her hand anyway, thankful for the silent support. Both not realizing they were being watched by Bender,

"Well I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team! Maybe the prep club too!" Bender says sarcastically, looking back at the two Popular's, causing the two to scoff.

"No, they wouldn't take you." Sporto says, silently laughing at the idea of someone like_ Bender_ fitting in.

"Aw, I'm hurt." Bender mocks, putting on a fake pout, as his eyes unwilling travel back to the Nerd and the Ballerina.

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" Claire pipes up, causing Bender to raise an eyebrow at her.

"It's because you're afraid."

"Oh, God!" Bender scoffs, a smirk on his face, "You riches are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities." Bender says with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You're a big coward." Claire tells Bender, continuing, in her matter-of-fact voice.

_'I'm in the math club,'_ Willow see's Brian mouth suddenly, causing her to smile slightly, knowing he's trying to break the tension before another fight breaks out.

"See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it." Queeny continues, not knowing with every word, Bender hates her more and more.

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes now would it?" He says sarcastically, finally stopping her rant.

"Well, you wouldn't know. You don't know any of us." She says, once again, prissily.

"Well I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs!" He growls, glaring viciously at her.

"Hey, let's watch the mouth." Jock snaps at Bender, glancing at Brian.

"I'm in the physics club too." Brian says again, trying to cut the growing tension.

I smile a little at him, before turning back to the conversation that I can _finally _fully see.

"Excuse me a sec." Bender says to interrupting the Princess right before she's about to talk, as he looks up at Brian "What are you babbling about?" He asks, slightly exasperated.

"Well, what I said was I'm in the Math Club, the L-latin Club and the Phyc-Physics Club."

"Hey. . .Cherry. . ." Bender nods at the red-head, causing her head to snap toward him with a glare. "Do you belong to the physics club?"

"That's an academic club." She scoffs, appalled at the idea.

"So. . ?"Bender asks, not getting it.

"So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs." She says as if its common knowledge.

"Ah," Bender hums, "But to dorks like him, they are." Bender points to Brian, before looking back up at him. "What do you do in your clubs?"

"In physics, um, we ah, we talk about physics. . .about properties of physics." Brian says shyly, and I smile encouragingly at him.

"So it's sorta social. . ." He says in fake contemplation, "_Demented_ and _sad_-" Willow glares at him,"But _social_. Right?" Bender asks, and Brian answers, used to everyone hating his clubs.

"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton." He rambles, nervous, never having talked to anyone outside his _very small _group of friends before.

"You load up? You party?" Bender asks, liking the idea.

"Well, no," And he hates it again. . ."We get dressed up. . .I mean, but, we don't. . .we don't get _high_." He stutters the words, flushing, and looking down, but gaining confidence again as Willow squeezes his hand.

"Only burners like you get high." The Princess snaps, causing Bender to frown.

"And, uh, I didn't have any shoes so I had to borrow my dad's." The Nerd rambled, "It was kinda weird, cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. Then, uh, my cusil-" Brian stuttered, "My cousin Kendall from Indiana, he got high once. He started, like, eating really weird foods and, uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know kind of like Twilight Zone, kinda."

Willow glances back at Allison in amusement, but frowns when she see's her point a finger gun at the back of his head and shoot it. Willow glares at her, and shakes her head, causing Allison to frown in confusion, not knowing why Brian was in her.

"Sounds like you." The Princess snickered at Bender after the Nerd had finished, glaring at him in their stare down.

The Jock shifts in his seat once again, glancing at the door. "Look you guys keep up you're talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here." He snapped at them, "I got a meet this Saturday, I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads."

"Oh and wouldn't that be a bite, huh?" Bender said, acting like it was the end of the world, "Missing a _w__hole wrestling meet_."

The Jock leaned towards Bender, eyes narrowed, "Oh you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot." He snarled. "You've never competed for anything in your whole life."

"Oh, I know!" The criminal said in mock sadness, looking ready to cry if it weren't for the smile on his face, "I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys." The Criminal lost the mock sad tone, returning to his usually mockingly sarcastic one near the end.

"Ah you'd never miss it." The Jock said nonchalantly, looking away from the Criminal then back, "You don't have any goals." He spits for good measure.

Bender's smiled, mischievous, "Oh but I do!"

"Yeah?" The Jock asked in semi-mock interest.

Bender's grin widened and he pointed with each word he spoke at the jock, "I wanna be just like you." He waved his hand slightly, "I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights."

Willow's eyes widened in amusement and a small smile placed itself onto her lips as she fought back giggles at the mental image. The Jock's jaw tightened in anger and he glared at a satisfied looking Bender.

"You wear tights?" Johnson asked, smirking slightly, amusement written across his face.

The offended athlete turned to glare at the Nerd, "No I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform."

"Tights." The nerd said insistently, the same time Willow signed _'Tights.' _

"Shut up!" Said Jock snapped at them both, a light blush coating his cheeks as he looks away.

Everyone, but Willow, all hear Vernon moving around out in the hall so Bender quickly comes and sits in the chair between the Princess and the Jock. He folds his hands in front of him like the Princess had done earlier, putting on a face of perfect innocence.

Willow looks at a wide-eyed Brian confused, signing; '_What?' _

_'Principal.' _He signs back, causing her eyes to widen as she glances over at where she's supposed to be.

Thankfully, it was only a close call. Mr Vernon kept walking and we all relaxed. I stand up, wincing at the pain in my feet, and plant a sisterly kiss on Brian's cheek. He flushes a deep red, and I smile, before quietly walking back to my seat.

I pass Bender as he gets up, sending me a wink, and walks the opposite way.

"You know there's not supposed to be any monkey business." Brian says seriously.

Bender stops, walking backwards to Johnson's table; "Young man, have you finished your paper?" He says sarcastically, mocking their Principal, before grabbing Brain's paper, and flinging it backwards.

Bender saunters to the door and quickly removes a screw from it. The door slams closed and Bender hurries over, gripping the screw in his hand. He stops before he sits down, and places it on top of the Ballerina's desk.

Her head snaps up to him. Her brows furrowed as she see's him mouth; _'For you,'_ with a joking eyebrow wiggle, and a small grin.

My eyebrows raise to my forehead as I see Brian sign, _'He took it out of the door.' _

I quickly put it in my trench coat pocket, not seeing the grin on Bender's face as he watches me.

"Come on, fix it!" The Jock demanded angrily as Bender sat down.

"You should really fix that." Johnson pointed out weakly in the background, worrying for his sibling-like friend if she got caught.

"What am I, a genius?" Bender asked rhetorically, folding his hands primly on the tabletop.

"No, you're an asshole." The Jock spit at him.

"What a funny guy!" Bender says in a booming, deep voice; still holding the mocking tone.

"Fix the door Bender!" Sporto practically screams at him.

"Shh! Everyone just shh!" The Criminal insisted, waving his hands slightly, trying to get everyone to shut up; "Listen, I've been here before. I know what I'm doing."

"No! Fix the door!" The Jock hollered at him, ignoring the Criminal's pleading.

"Shh!" Bender hushed, his eyes shifting from him to the door, knowing Vernon will come in soon. "Shut up!" He insists.

Sporto opened his mouth to retort when they heard the loud shout; "God dammit!"

And they all went silent, going back to their original seated positions as the door was thrown open and a very angry, red-faced, principal stormed in; glaring at them all.

Willow gulps, _Oh shit. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club. I only own my OC: Willow Mottres._**

* * *

_Listen To:_

**_'Hall Of Fame' by The Script feat. Will. I. Am._**

_You can throw your hands up_

_You can beat the clock_

_You can move a mountain_

_You can break rocks_

_You can be a master _

_Don't wait for luck_

_Dedicate yourself and you could __find yourself _

_Standing in the hall of fame_

* * *

**_Definition of 'Dreamer'_**

**dream·er **[ dr mər ]

_Somebody who daydreams: Somebody who is absorbed by Fantasies or Unrealistic Plans._

* * *

Vernon came into view, glaring angrily at all of us in turn; before stopping at Bender. Of course he knew it was Bender. He was the only one with enough balls to do it. The Princess was too good for it. The Jock wouldn't get himself into trouble again. Brian _couldn't _get himself into trouble again, he wouldn't allow himself too. Allison . . . Allison just wouldn't do it. She wouldn't attract attention to herself like that.

And me . . . no matter how much I hate to admit it, I'm too much of a coward.

_'Why is that door closed?' _I see our principal mouth, looking at all of us in turn as he points at the door behind him with an angry expression on his face. It looked as though he was going to explode to be honest, the vein throbbing in his forehead as his face went completely red.

Vernon walked over to the Princess and the Jock's table, towering over them; trying desperately to intimidate them enough to get the answers out of them.

_'Why is that door closed?!' _In the corner of my eye, Brian jumps slightly, and I'm guessing he had shouted.

Bender must've said something I couldn't see, because Vernon's head snaps to him. His teeth grind together as his face resemble a tomato. I become tense and uneasy at the look on Vernon's face. Everyone could tell this wasn't going to be pretty.

Still pointing to the door, but his attention shifted back to the Princess, and he must've shouted, judging by the frightened look that appeared on her face.

_'Why?!'_

The redhead jumped slightly; and sadly, I couldn't see what she what she was saying.

"We were just sitting her like we were suppose to," Claire said, grateful that her voice was quiet and polite; not shaking like it usually did when she lied. She still couldn't belive she was _lying _for _John Bender. . . _but, there was nothing she could do about it now.

Vernon only lowered his arm but he continued to glare at her; making her increasingly frightened. Though he moved to stand beside the Jock instead of in front of him; hopefully done with the red-head's interrogation. Suddenly, he looked at Brian, Allison and I harshly. Apparently we were the weak one's. . . the ones who would tell on the others.

_'Who closed that door?'_ I see him mouth, specifically glaring at Brian and I; not so much Allison.

Vernon's head snaps to Bender; and I'm guessing he said something else. I look over Bender, reading his body language; something I've become good at since I'm forced to watch everyone in silence. His gaze was still on his hands, but you could see the faintest hint of a smile on his lips; deceiving the fact that he was slightly smug. Though I could tell, by the tenseness of his shoulders; he still thought someone was going to rat him out.

I think he said something else, but I couldn't be sure.

_'Who?!'_ I see Vernon say, and everyone shies away but me. I couldn't hear the angry tone in his voice or the way he practically screamed it.

This time, Vernon said it toward Allison. Though all she did was open her mouth, before she slammed her head on her table; causing the hood of her parka cover her head. i could tell she did her signature 'squeak' I had heard about ao much. I know she wa incredibly shy, and she didn't talk to people. It was really common knowledge, and it just shows how little Vernon pays attention to his students.

I didn't notice John say, "She doesn't talk sir," to Vernon, because I was too busy looking at Allison, and he was turned away from me.

Allison's shoulders move for a minute, a sign she had squeaked again. Vernon turned his attention away from her, and it landed on me. I looked at Allison a moment longer, before my attention was ripped away but my desk violently vibrating from the hand Vernon had slammed down on it. I jump slightly, looking at Vernon shocked, not having seen him come over to me.

I hate when that happens. When someone is just suddenly _there _because I couldn't hear them come toward me. It always scares the shit out of me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see everyone look at me worried; while Allison's head lifts slightly; watching Vernon and I warily.

_'Pay attention when I'm talking to you!' _I see him mouth, and I just look at him shocked.

I go to lift my hand to sign something to Brian for him to translate; but Vernon keeps talking before I can.

'_Where is that screw!' _

I just shrug, lying. I know exactly where 'that screw' is. In the third pocket down on the left side of my trench coat. . . but he doesn't know that. . .

_'Answer me!' _

My eyes go wide, and I look over at Brian for help. A pleading look on me face, hoping he could save me. But he just looks pale and scared, opening and closing his mouth like a fish; and I can just imagine him sputtering for words. I grimace, turning to the only other person that could help me.

Bender.

He had spun around in his seat to face me. He looked between Vernon, who was getting angrier by the second and me; who was silently pleading for his help. His eyes softened as he watch me, and he looked up at Vernon.

_'Sir, she's deaf. She literally can't answer you, and she couldn't hear you walk over. You're yelling at her for something she can't control.' _

I watch as realization dawn on our principles face as I put my hair behind my ears to show him my hearing aids. He almost immediately pulls back, and I see a flash of regret in his eyes before it's gone.

I relax, glad to have him away from me. Giving Bender a thankful glance; he sends me a wink in return, before we all turn to the principal as hee hounds Bender for answers.

_'Give me that screw.' _Vernon demands.

_'I don't have it.' _Thankfully, with his half-turned position toward me, I can see his lips moving.

_'You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it outta ya?' _Vernon points a threatening finger at Bender.

_"I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time; the world is an imperfect place.' _Bender says, before he fully turns around; and I'm left out once again.

_'Give it to me, Bender.'_

I shook my head slightly; he really hated Bender didn't he? Most teachers hated Bender, now that I think of it. Of course, he was always breaking the rules. . .but that didn't mean they could yell at him and threaten him constantly. . ._the assholes_. . .

I watch as Vernon suddenly faces Princess, and I'm guessing she must have said something that I, once again, couldn't catch.

The principal turned toward her again, a venomous glare on his face. I frown, sagging my shoulders, and slumping in my chair as I realize everyone is facing away from me again. I hate when this happens. . .I always feel so left out.

I didn't really pay attention to anything, because I couldn't see or hear what was going on. I know a couple of times, everyone's shoulders were shaking in laughter. And I know a red-faced, frustrated and angry Vernon came back; stumbling through the library, a 'suppose-to-be' menacing glare etched on his face as he watched us all. It was pretty funny, to see everyone smirk and giggle, looking away from Vernon; trying not to make eye contact, afraid they would burst into laughter.

It was funny. . .but I didn't know why. . . and I felt frustrated tears well in my eyes again. I duck my head down, hiding it from everyone as they continue their little 'joke.' I know it was stupid to be so upset that I couldn't be included; but it was always like this.

I had always felt left out.

_All because of an accident. . ._

I frown again the Jock gets up, and I'm guessing Vernon had said something. I watch as Benders arms fling around slightly, saying something else I couldn't see. I glance over at Allison, whose smile had fallen of her face as she watches me with sympathy. I just shrug sadly, before looking down at the table again, and absent-mindedly pick at the polished wood.

I think Brian says something that causes Bender to snap at him; because Brian flinched slightly, frowning at the older boy. But everyone's attention is shifter toward the Jock and the principal as they come into view.

_'Alright,_ let's go,' Vernon said, practically pushing the Jock back into his seat. _'Go; get back in your seat. I expected a little more from a varsity Letterman.'_

Vernon looked away from him and focused on Bender, his glare intensifying. I frowned as he pointed a finger at Bender again, and I knew this was going to get heated, fast. Just by looking at their body language. They were both irritated and angry; and they were complete opposites. They were going to fight, ans I can guarantee; Bender was going to get burned. . .badly. . .

_'You aren't fooling anyone Bender. The next screw that falls out will be you.'_

Bender leaned back in his seat. His body language was radiating anger, frustration and defensiveness. By the tenseness in his shoulders and the way he leaned far away from Vernon, crossing his arms over his chest; I could just tell. i really hoped his didn't say anything. . .but he did. . .

Vernon paused, his whole body becoming rigid, as he slowly turned back around.

_'What was that?'_

Bender leaned back even further, and repeated whatever he had said. I still didn't know what, but I knew it was very easily getting Vernon riled up; and that was never a good thing. I didn't know what Bender was doing, or why he was doing it. . . but looking at them both, I knew it was going to get violent between he both of them; and Bender was going to end up burned. . .badly. . .

_'You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!'_

_'You just bought one more right there!'_

_'Good, 'cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep going! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here!'_ My eyes got wider and wider at every word Vernon says.

_'Are you through?'_

_'I'm doing society a favour!'_

_'That's another one right there! I've got you for the rest of your natural-born life! You want another one?'_

I couldn't see what Bender was saying to Vernon; but the principal just kept getting _angrier _and _angrier. _Blow after blow of violent words to Bender. . . it was horrible to watch. . .

I watched as Bender hesitated; it was hardly noticeable but I hoped it meant he was going to stop. But he had a bad temper and, for some reason, wanted this; so he wouldn't back down. Then again, neither would Vernon. So it just kept going;

_'You got it! You it right there! That's another one, pal!'_

Bender's concentration was cut to Princess as she yelled at Bender; _'Cut it out!' _He looked to her, with guarded eyes and a scowl on his face as she mouthed, _'Stop!'_

He didn't though. He glanced around at all of us. Princess watching him with worry in her eyes and a frightened look on her face. Jock staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. Brian staring at Vernon, pale and shaky at the threats spilling out of the seething man's mouth. It was easy to tell Brian was rarley yelled at. Allison, who was watching everything halfway under her hood; wary of everyone around her; hating confrontation.

Then me. He paused on me. I met his eyes easily, looking into those deep, brown eyes that softened on me; for some odd reason. I shake my head at him, pleading with my eyes for him to just _stop. . . _

He gave me a little, almost sad, smile; before turning back to Vernon. And I knew he wouldn't stop. Not until he got what he wanted.

_'Good, you got another one right there!'_

_'Another.'_ I sighed quietly, shaking my head; and frowning. _'You through?'_

Suddenly, I saw Brian say something; _'That's seven counting the time when we first came in and you asked Mr. Vernon whether Barry Manilow knew if he raided his closet.'_

_'Now it's eight!'_ Vernon said, before turning to face Brian; saying something I couldn't see.

_'Excuse me sir, it's seven!'_ I see Brian insist; holding up seven finger to emphasize his point.

Vernon glared at him, shouting something else I couldn't see. Brian just nodded to Vernon; and did the equivalent of zipping his mouth closed. Vernon turned around again, done with Brian, and turned back to Bender. _'You are mine, for two months! I got'cha! I got'cha!'_

I didn't see Bender's response, as he was still facing away from me; but Vernon's response was the worst yet; and I could tell it hit John hard.

_'Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off.'_

Everyone sat in a shocked, slightly saddened silence. All trace of the giggling, smiling, teens they were only minutes ago; gone. The mean, angry, argument between the principal and the criminal was something no one expected.

_'Alright that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors! Next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls.'_

Vernon didn't stick around to get a reply so he walked to the door. He held up two fingers implying the two months that Bender had just received in detentions; practically rubbing it in to the younger student.

When it closed, I know Bender had yelled something; but once again, I couldn't hear it. Before he completely slumped down in his seat; defeated. I felt bad for him. It was easy to tell what Vernon said had really hit him hard, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

I could also tell, there was something else. Something he was hiding.

I didn't know what. . .And I don't think I wanted to know.

But no matter what, Bender didn't deserve to get screamed at like that. . . No one did.


	4. Authors Note

**_Authors Note_**

_I promise you, I haven't abandoned my stories. _

_I just have a major case of writers block, and I'm forcefully trying to push myself through it. _

_I apologize to all my amazing readers. _

_I'll try my best to post a new chapter ASAP._

_I love you all, _

_Please have faith in me, _

_xEra_


End file.
